Random Love
by junshei
Summary: A story based on a first interaction with Gai and Shizune.Even though the first chats are pretty slow,they soon come to open up more often.Team Gai and Tsunade see what is going on and maybe even try to help a little.[GaixShizune]R&R no flames! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I don't own any Naruto character._

"Random Love"

By Kanuya (YinYangSisters)

Chapter 1: "Ichiraku Chat"

It was the afternoon in Konoha and the green-beast Maito Gai was finishing some laps with his favorite student Rock Lee. (Neji and Tenten really just trained around the woods more than running with them.) Gai wiped some of his sweat off his forehead followed by Lee.

Gai's stomach grumbles from running for 900 laps around Konoha. Lee looks at Gai curiously.

Lee: "hmm? Gai-sensei are your hungry?"

Gai: "No I'm not I'm still ready for anything!"

Another grumble comes again except louder.

Gai: " I guess so then eheh…"

The nearest place to eat was the famous "Ichiraku Ramen" so they went there and ordered the curry ramen. Suddenly two other people took another seat not to far from where Gai and Lee were sitting. Looking closely, Gai notices Tsunade-sama out eat ramen for the first time but he didn't intend who the other person was.

Gai begins to think.

_: Can that be Jiraiya-sama? No. His hair would be white not black… hmmm… and the figure doesn't look like it can be a man so it must be a woman… :_

He takes a glance forward and notices first the little pig TonTon near the counter. He then notices the woman's face but not really clear till she turned her face toward the direction Gai was looking at. Her eyes glimmered but he then notices it was Shizune.

Tsunade: " You ready to get the type of ramen you'd like Shizune?"

Shizune: "Yes"

Shizune's smile made Gai more interested in talking to Shizune till Lee came in saying he'd like more ramen. Gai pays again but keeps glaring at Shizune until Tsunade then notices Gai.

Tsunade: "Is there something the matter **Gai**?"

Gai: "Huh? Oh sorry Tsunade-sama!….Uhhh I was just kind of dazed sorry…"

Shizune gives a giggle.

Shizune: "Hi Gai-san! I wouldn't expect you to be here"

Gai gives a slight laugh and then Lee gives a couple of blinks looking at Gai.

Lee: "Gai-sensei isn't that Shizune-senpai who is the assistant of Tsunade-sama?"

Gai: "Err…Yes.. But I never got to talk to her…"

Lee gives a little more blinks and stares at Shizune. She was eating her ramen and leaving a little bowl for TonTon to eat as well. Tsunade and her were talking together and giving some laughs here and there.

---------------------------------------------

Soon enough, Lee went back to check up on Neji and Tenten making sure that they didn't run off somewhere else or still training. Tsunade stood up and began walking away with TonTon in her arms.

Tsunade: "Let's go back now Shizune!"

Shizune nods her head yes and gives the money to Ayame. (The girl in Ichiraku that you see now and then) She gives a smile goodbye to Ayame and as she was beginning to leave she notices Gai still sitting thinking about something.

_Gai:_

_: Should I go talk to her or not? Kosu! (Damn) I can't think straight… I never even talked to her after all these times I came in and out… I guess I should just have a quick chat.."_

_Shizune:_

_: What is with him? Usually I'd see him with all this energy but now he's kind of in this serious look. :_

Shizune puts her hand on Gai's shoulder. Until Gai popped up with a woken face.

Shizune: "Uhmm.. Are you all right Gai-san?"

Gai: "I'm all right I'm alright sorry… and you really don't need to call me Gai-san you can just call me Gai!"

Shizune tilts her head in confusion.

Gai begins to think again.

_: Crap Crap Crap! That was a stupid reply! I am really dazed out::_

He then hears her giggle.

Gai: "Huh? What are you laughing about?"

Shizune: "Your giving funny poses while you are thinking!"

Gai: "I am?"

Shizune nods her head yes with another giggle. Gai sweat drops.

Gai: "I must be the most weirdest out of the jounin ,huh, with how I look and everything?"

Shizune nods her head no.

Shizune: "You are just humorous…or in other words funny!"

Gai had a one second moment out of time and gave a slight blush.

Shizune: "We never talk like this do we?"

Gai and Shizune then get into this thinking position and gave a thought of the many times they were able to talk. They both had a sweat drop.

Gai: "No we never did"

Shizune: "That's okay though… I'm not really able to chat as much like this…"

Around the Ichiraku area Lee, Neji and Tenten were walking up to catch up back with Gai until they notice Shizune there. Tenten gave a little shock and while Lee was running with joy to talk to Gai again she took him into a hiding spot. Neji curiously looked at them but then was pulled back by Tenten as well.

Shizune looks at Gai when he was still staring at her.

Shizune: "Don't you have to meet up with your team?"

Gai: "I know but you can take my time…since you said "you aren't able to talk this much"

Shizune gave in a thought until she had a shock face.

Shizune: "I forgot! I was supposed to catch up with Tsunade-sama!"

Gai still stood in place. Shizune began running the direction to the hokage's office until she stopped and looked back.

Shizune: "Maybe I'll talk to you again if I get a chance! And….You really don't need to wait there the whole time as I leave!"

Gai shook his head and then laughs.

Gai: "I dazed out again seeing how-"

He paused for a moment.

Gai: "Never mind… but hopefully we will!"

Shizune: "**Promise**!"

Gai gave a thumbs up.

Gai: "Promise."

They both smiled at each other as Shizune ran off again. Back with Lee, Neji and Tenten they all had a curious face.

Tenten: "What is with Gai-sensei? He's more dazed or blanked out than usual! He's always awake and ready for anything!"

Lee: "Well I don't know"

Neji: "…."

Tenten: "There is something with Shizune-senpai and Gai-sensei"

Lee nods his head in agreement. Both of them fell into thought.

---------------------------------------------

Back at the Hokage's office. Shizune ran though the door while TonTon jumping into her arms. Tsunade had a serious face looking at Shizune.

Tsunade: "Why are you late Shizune?"

Shizune: "Sorry Tsunade-sama! I had a run in a little chat with Gai!"

Tsunade looked at Shizune in a serious deep-thought way.

Tsunade:

_: Something is up with those two… :_

---------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter:

Chapter 2: Kept Promise and Mysterious Letters!

Lee and Tenten notice how much Gai-sensei not concentrating on much of training and he isn't the energetic youthful sensei they know. Even when Lee tried to do a Konoha Senpu (Konoha Whirlwind) on him he doesn't even notice. While with Shizune she's been quieter than ever and even when Tsunade is asking one simple question she seems dazed out on it.

Later then, Team Gai (without Gai) comes up to Tsunade's office and have a chat while outside again they notice Gai and Shizune off talking again.

See it next time!

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: So how do you think it is going so far? Mostly I never seen as much GaixShizune but I'd take a chance making this story while the other story "**Club Konoha**" is still in progress. It gets (maybe) better in the next chapter. But please don't give bad reviews/flaming. I know there is many people who like Shizune with someone else but don't leave a bad comment on that.

Enjoy the Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kept Promise and Mysterious Letters!

By Kanuya(YinYangGirls)

Maito Gai was just in the middle of training with his team. Lee and Tenten has been staring at him for quite a while seeing how dazed he has been. Not even trying to take a hit in other words he was daydreaming.

Lee: "Gai-sensei?"

Gai: "..."

Lee: "KONOHA SENPU!"

Lee hits Gai in the face.

Tenten: "Did you really have to do that Lee?"

Gai rubs where he was hit and gives a slight smile.

Gai: "Sorry something on my mind."

Tenten: "Eh? What is it?"

Gai: "N-nothing"

Tenten stares at him in a what-are-you-talking-about face.

Neji: "There is and your not telling us"

Neji drops a kunai he was playing around with and walks up to Gai right inbetween Lee and Tenten.

Gai: It is nothing!"

Neji: "It must be that girl, Shizune , the one you just finally talked to"

Gai: "How'd you know that?"

Tenten: "YOU WERE THINKING OF A GIRL!"

Tenten gives a squeal.

Lee: "No wonder..."

Tenten takes Gai's hand and runs over to the hokage's office. Lee runs from behind while wiping the tears he has cried. Neji...walks.

----------------------------------------------

Around Hokage's Office

Shizune was pacing back and forth with no comment as TonTon follows from the back. Tsunade was fixing up the papers Shizune was bringing.

Tsunade: "Shizune?"

No reply.

Tsunade: "SHIzune?"

Again no reply.

Tsunade: "**SHIZUNE**!"

Shizune turns around.

Shizune: "huh?"

Tsunade: "Man! I've just called you three times! and you give me a "huh?"

TonTon sighs from the back sounding like a "bphew".

Shizune: "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama...Is there something you'd like me to do?"

Tsunade: "Yes, but before that why are you much more quieter than ever?"

Shizune: "Something...just something.."

Tsunade: "Something? What do you mean something?"

Shizune: "Just something"

Tsunade gives Shizune a glare. Shizune sweat drops.

Tsunade: "Tell me an explanation later but right now I want you to go and get groceries."

Shizune nods her head yes and leaves with TonTon.

----------------------------------------------

10 Minutes Later

TenTen bursts through the door with Gai waving her hands happily. Lee comes right after and waves too.

TenTen: "HI TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Lee: "Ohayo!"

Tsunade sighs.

Tsunade: "What do you want?"

TenTen: "Just passing by...and bored."

Tsunade: "Where's Neji?"

Lee points out where Neji is still walking in the back. Tsunade sighs again nodding her head like how he is usually late.

Lee: "So where's Shizune-senpai?"

Tsunade: "Sent her off to get food..."

TenTen: "We'll wait!"

Gai has a shocked face and sweat drops.

About abother 15 minutes later Shizune was walking by with TonTon. She had two bags of all these random food items she bought.

TenTen: "There she is!"

TenTen pushes Gai outside.

Gai: "W-What are you doing Tenten!"

TenTen: "Something"

Tsunade nods her head again with her hand on her forehead mummering "_Why me_..."

Neji was on the stairs watching outside and sees Gai pass by. He notices Gai walk up to Shizune and waving and saying "Hi" which freaked her out. The bags almost fall but Gai gets the bags as fast as he could. Neji watches closely.

Gai: "Sorry I scared you"

Shizune: "It's okay, I just didn't expect you here already"

TonTon walks up the steps as Shizune and Gai come up right after with one bag in one of each arms.

Shizune: "Back with the food Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade: "Neh..."

Shizune places the bags on top of Tsunade's desk. She begins to pick up a piece of the food to put away until Tsunade stops her.

Tsunade: "I got this covered...you go talk to Gai outside"

Shizune looks in confusement.

Shizune: "Are you sure?"

Tsunade: "Yes...TENTEN,LEE NEJI! COME HERE!"

TenTen and Lee walk up to the desk. Neji tries to walk away till TenTen grabs him from the shirt collar and brings him in.

Tsunade: "Go outside and chat for a while...I'm gonna have a talk with these 3"

Shizune: "Uhmm...if you say so..."

Gai walks out the door with Shizune. They both look at each other very confused.

----------------------------------------------

Once They Leave

Tsunade: "You 3 will put these food away"

Lee: "On it!"

Lee takes one bag and puts all the food in there in it's place under a minute.

TenTen: "Tsunade-sama...is there something you wanted to talk about with the 3 of us?"

Tsunade: "Yes...is there something you know about Shizune? She's been quiet."

Tsunade takes a glance outside seeing Shizune begin to laugh as Gai does something dorky.

TenTen: "All I know is that Gai-sensei has been thinking about her"

Tsunade turns her head slowly looking at Tenten.

Tsunade: "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

Neji: "It's true."

Jiraiya comes through the window of the office with a bump on his head.

Jiraiya: "Gah...you shouted so loud I fell down! What is with you!"

Tsunade was speechless at this moment while TenTen told about Gai and Shizune.

Jiraiya: "Ah! I see that they are getting along now"

Neji: "Does that mean Shizune has been having a thought about Gai too?"

Tsunade: "Well she said "_Something_" each time I asked why she's been quiet...does that mean she's been thinking about Gai or something like that?"

Lee: "I don't know you tell me"

Jiraiya: "Hold up"

Jiraiya hops down the window and comes between Shizune and Gai. They both were freaked out how he came out of no where.

TenTen: "I wonder what he is doing..."

Tsunade: "I don't know."

----------------------------------------------

Jiraiya scratches head head having a slight smile.

Jiraiya: "Sorry"

Shizune & Gai: "That's okay"

Jiraiya: "Well I must be off to train Naruto again!"

Jiraiya walks slowly away. As Shizune and Gai began talking again Jiraiya quickly hid behind tall boxes stacked up in a store and began to spy on Shizune and Gai.

Shizune: "So you did keep your promise!"

Gai gave a smile.

Gai: "If I hadn't kept your promise I'd do 1200 laps around Konoha and then climb Mount Hokage with just one finger!"

Shizune laughs and says, "That's pretty extreme, don't you think?"

Gai gives a couple of blinks. He changes to a position which has a shining sunset in the back.

Gai: "Everything is Possible for Maito Gai!"

Shizune cracks up as he does a pose with himself pointing up to the sky.

Gai stops and laughs too while scratching his head.

Jiraiya comes back up through the window, without being noticed.

Tsunade: "So why'd you leave?"

Jiraiya: "Did a little spying...you know how good I'm at it!"

Neji: "Hiding behing cartriges of boxes about your height?"

Jiraiya gives a mad stare at Neji.

Tsunade: "Nevermind Neji, but what did you hear?"

Jiraiya: "Just a promise and the thing Gai would do if he didn't promise."

Tsunade: "So that's the reason."

Jiraiya: "And Shizune really seems like she's enjoying hanging with Gai...with all those giggling and laughing with his weird poses...you know"

TenTen: "Awww Gai-sensei is making Shizune-senpai happy!"

Lee: "YOSH!"

Neji,Lee and TenTen take a look out the window where they can see Gai and Shizune clearly. They see how he is doing poses and making jokes making her crack up to much. TonTon watches Shizune laugh so much than usual. Gai cracks up too after the poses.

Jiraiya: "See"

Neji: "..."

Lee: "She's really cracking up!"

TenTen: "It's cute!"

Jiraiya whispers something to Tsunade.

Tsunade: "You three have to leave for a while...This is a time for the Jounin to talk."

TenTen and Lee sigh with a sad face. Neji just left the office already.

----------------------------------------------

2 minutes later, Shizune and Gai were still outside with their chat. Then at the door of the hokage's office Kakashi and Rin (Yes. Rin is back in this story) come inside.

Kakashi sighs while saying: "Why did we have to come here again?"

Tsunade: "You need to help me fix up something..."

Rin: "Something? What "_Something_"?

Jiraiya: "We are going to write letters to Shizune and Gai"

Kakashi: "What do you mean? Write them about how weird and crazy they are?"

Tsunade: "NO!"

Jiraiya sweat drops and says: "You know a "_letter"..."_

Rin and Kakashi look at each other still confused.

Tsunade: "We're all just gonna write a letter to make them go out!"

Kakashi kinda coughs. Rin jumps up with a "YAY!".

Jiraiya: "Alright"

Jiraiya hands them each a piece of paper.

Jiraiya: "You both are going to think and write"

Kakashi: "Why us?"

Tsunade: "You both know what they like...write!"

Rin already begins writing and Kakashi sighs writing down already this:

_Dear Gai,_

_You know how much you like green?_

Rin glances and sweat drops.

----------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter:

Chapter 3: "Writing the Letters"

Mostly this is just the part where you hear a lot of mistakes and how Rin and Kakashi have trouble writing and re-reading what they wrote. Right after that you get to see what Shizune had wrotten down on her letter and what was wrotten down with Gai's letter.

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes Obito,Rin and Yondaime is going to be alive in this story! They all rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Writing the Letters"

By Kanuya(YinYangGirls)

Tsunade was busy fixing up paperwork while Jiraiya watched Kakashi and Rin write. Kakashi still having the beginning wrotten down as "Dear Gai, Do you know how much you like green?"

Rin: "You should erase that"

Kakashi: "He likes green he I should leave it there"

Rin: "But it doesn't even sound romatic enough"

Kakashi mummbles and erases that one part. Now leaving with just "Dear Gai".

(Team Gai(Neji,TenTen and Lee) took Shizune and Gai out to Ichiraku.)

Rin: "How far are you on now Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "Dear Gai"

Rin: "(sigh) You need to fic that up"

Rin takes Kakashi's paper and begins writing too. She gives it back.

Kakashi reads over what she wrote.

_Dear Gai,_

_You know it was nice of you to come by at the hokage's office with your own Team! That was cute!_

Kakashi stopped right there looking at Rin.

---------------------------------------------------------

Around Ichiraku TenTen and Lee were eating ramen and Neji was laying his head on the counter, bored. Gai and Shizune were sitting next to each other talking.

Shizune: "So who would you say the best team in Konoha is?"

Gai: "_Team_ **Gai**!

Neji: "Figures."

TenTen kind of laughed eating her ramen. Lee did a "Nice Guy Pose" while eating his ramen.

Shizune giggled and smiled.

Shizune: "Why is that?"

Gai: "Because we have the best of the best here! My wonderful student Lee! Neji a Hyuuga! and TenTen! The best konoichi gennin at aiming!"

Lee sprung up from his seat.

Lee: "YOSH! We defeat our opponents with the power of Youth!"

Gai: "Yes! Youth!"

They both were in that mode when they talked about youth. TenTen sighed after eating her ramen and Neji didn't respond to anything just laid his head on the counter. Still bored. Shizune began laughing.

Shizune: "Lee is like your mini-me Gai!"

Lee: "Mini-me?"

Gai: "Huh?"

Shizune hugs Lee out of nowhere. TenTen stared but still Neji never responded.

Lee: "I'm hugged! By a GIRL!"

Lee hugs back happily.

Gai: "..."

TenTen pops behind Gai and pushes him.

TenTen whispered to Gai: "Hug her with Lee while it lasts!"

Shizune was still hugging Lee while Lee was still hugging her.

Gai: "Why me!"

TenTen: "Because you hug Lee all the time so why don't you hug the first girl at the same time!"

Gai's heart began pounding. One step closer. The next.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi yawned.

Kakashi: "This is long.."

Rin: "Worth it if it works!"

Kakashi sighed again.

Kakashi: "So where do they meet up at?"

Rin: "I don't know"

Tsunade: "At that one place near the hokage mountain"

Rin and Kakashi gave a stare at Tsunade.

Tsunade: "One thing I know that Gai and Shizune are alike with is the sunset."

Kakashi: "Oh yeah...that's true.."

Rin: "Done!"

Kakashi finishes the last word ending with sunset.

Kakashi: "Same as well but where to give it to them. Or who?"

Jiraiya: "On the case!"

Kakashi: "Huh?"

Jiraiya: "I know the two most seen people around to do this!"

He takes the papers and put them into two envolopes. One Orange one Green. He then waves off running outside.

Kakashi: "Two people? Which two people?

Tsunade: "The woman with red eyes and the man with a cigarette all the time"

Rin and Kakashi thought for one moment and then remembered who it was.

**Asuma and Kurenai.**

----------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter:

Chapter 4: "Two of the Most People Walking Around Konoha"

Jiraiya is looking around for Asuma and Kurenai. He begins getting mad because they walk around like everywhere in Konoha. Gai and Shizune are walking around as well while Team Gai is stalking them from behind.

Enojoy the Next Chapter!

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Stupid comuter always messing up my story when I write Soft and Squsihy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Two of the Most People Walking Around Konoha"

By Kanuya(YinYangGirls)

Anko was walking around Konoha and spots Jiraiya walking around and looking around. She walks up to him with a dango she was eating.

Anko: "**Hey**! **Jiraiya-sama**!"

Jiraiya freaks out then calms down.

Jiraiya: "Hey Anko, Have you seen Asuma and Kurenai by any chance?"

Anko: "They...did...in the morning"

Jiraiya: "Kosu...mind helping me along?"

Anko: "Sure..why not..I'm _VERY_ bored.."

Jiraiya and Anko jumped on roofs running around looking.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back with Team Gai and Shizune.

Gai takes another step closer to try and see if he can hug he just once in his life. TenTen was holding her hands clasped together hoping it'd work.

_**Grasp**._

Shizune: "Ah!"

Lee was in front of Shizune **NOT **hugging her. He watched over and sees Gai right behind Shizune hugging her. With his arms around her neck. Shizune was blushing really badly feeling his arms around her just right there.

TenTen was blushing just looking at them. Lee was blank seeing the difference he hugged from Shizune. Not the "LEE!" or "GAI-SENSEI!" hug. this one was very different. He wasn't crying. He wasn't shouting out Shizune's name. He was calm.

Neji left Ichiraku walking towards the Hyuuga household till TenTen pulled him back.

TenTen: "Your staying!"

Neji: "..."

Shizune took a deep breath.

Shizune: "Payback!"

Gai's face turned confuse. She turned around and gave him a hug back. She was smiling and laughing at the same time. Gai turned red.

TenTen: "Aww!"

Lee had both hands up clutched with joy.

After a few seconds later, Gai lets go of Shizune, and Shizune let's go of Gai.

TenTen: "Okay Lee, Neji and I are going to leave!"

Lee: "We are?"

TenTen: "Yes...bye Gai-sensei! bye Shizune-senpai!"

TenTen takes Lee's collar shirt and Neji's collar shirt and runs away. Till she did a sharp turn on the nearest corner closest enough to see Shizune and Gai.

Lee: "What are we doing?"

TenTen: "Shh!"

She begins watching them.

Gai scratches his head looking down smiling. Shizune blushes looking to the side.

Gai: "S-So what would you like to do now?"

Shizune: "Uhmm...Why don't we just take a walk around Konoha?"

Gai: "That sounds like a good idea"

Shizune nods her head yes and begins walking. Gai walks next to Shizune.

TenTen: "Let's follow!"

Lee nods his head yes. Neji just sighs. TenTen and Lee ran quietly watching each step Shizune and Gai walk through.

----------------------------------------------

Jiraiya walked and stopped around. Anko came right after.

Jiraiya: "Gah...they walk too much"

Anko: "What do you expect...they are like close best friends!"

Tsunade: "Well duh!"

Jiraiya and Anko turns around and sees Tsunade standing right behind them.

Anko: "Tsunade-sama!"

Jiraiya: "Tsunade...I thought you'd be at the office.."

Tsunade: "I wouldn't let you have all the fun!"

Anko and Jiraiya laugh.

Jiraiya: "Fine...just help us find Asuma and Kurenai! They are somewhere here but they are just somewhere that we may have been already!"

Tsunade: "Fine...let's hurry up before it's dark!"

Jiraiya: "Ugh...fine.."

Tsunade leaves first then Anko. Jiraiya sighs and follows in the back.

-.A Minute of Looking Around.-

Tsunade: "Isn't there someone who is better at finding people and at least has the map of Konoha!"

Jiraiya: "Nope."

Anko: "I got a man in mind!"

Jiraiya: "Who?"

Anko: "Just follow me!"

They all met up in front of an academy.

Tsunade: "Why here?"

Anko: "Be back!"

Anko runs into the academy. Tsunade and Jiraiya sigh. Jiraiya leans around a tree and Tsunade sat on an old swing.

----------------------------------------------

Inside a classroom Konohamaru was laying his head on his desk looking and trying to listen to Iruka's teaching.

Iruka: "Alright! Time for a test! Everyone get out your pencils!"

All the little kids in the room were taking out a pencil. The classroom door opened and someone ran and stepped in.

Iruka: "Alright, take the paper in front of you -"

Konohamaru: "Huh? Iruka-sen-"

Anko: "**IRUKA**!"

Iruka was glomped right there. Right in front of the whole classroom. Turning all red as he fell.

Moegi: "Anko-senpai! Hiyee!"

Anko waved a Moegi smiling then looks at Iruka on the floor.

Anko: "We need you!

Iruka: "W-What for?"

Anko: "Asuma and Kurenai!"

Iruka: "Uhh..s-sure..but get off me...please."

Anko noticed how he was still on the floor and the whole classroom was watching. She got up and sweatdropped. Iruka fixed his clothing.

Iruka: "Uhmm...We're cutting off the test for today but study on what I taught you all!"

Everyone twitched, sighed and made an "Awwwww man!" Sound.

Anko grabbed Iruka's hand and ran outside.

Moegi: "Is Iruka-sensei with Anko-senpai,Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru: "No clue. But looks like it huh?"

----------------------------------------------

Back outside. Tsunade was bored looking up at the sky. Jiraiya was watching the cute ladies passing by.

Anko: "Okay! Let's go!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya notice.

Tsunade: "Do you have the map Iruka?"

Iruka: "Yes Tsunade-sama"

Jiraiya: "Let's hurry up then! It's almost over!"

They all began to run until right there right in front of them was,

**Asuma and Kurenai.**

Everyone fell.

Asuma: "Why are you all here?"

Jiraiya: "YOU BAKA! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU BOTH!"

Kurenai: "Both of us?"

Kurenai questioned pointing to herself and Asuma. All four people who fell down stood up.

Tsunade: "Yes you two!"

Jiraiya takes out the orange and green letters.

Jiraiya: "We need you two to give this to Gai and Shizune!"

Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Iruka gave in a shock first.

Anko: "This was all about!"

Iruka slaps his forehead with all the confusion.

Tsunade: "Yes. Send those to Shizune and Gai. **NOW**!"

Asuma and Kurenai take the letters. Asuma had the green letter. Kurenai had the orange letter. They both ran away to search for Shizune and Gai.

Tsunade: "Finally."

Iruka: "Well I ought to be going now!"

Anko stops him by holding his collar.

Anko: "No we're following them!"

Iruka sweat drops.

Jiraiya & Tsunade: "Let's hurry up already!"

All four of them follow Asuma and Kurenai from behind.

----------------------------------------------

Gai had his hands behind his head and Shizune was blushing slightly on her cheek not noticed by Gai.

Shizune: "Wonder what everyone is doing.."

Gai: "Training? Talking? Something it's true."

Shizune aggreed.

She looked at Gai while he was still not looking at her.

Shizune(thinking):

:_He's got to have something on his mind:_

She was still looking at Gai. He turns his head looking at Shizune with a puzzled look.

Gai: "hmm?"

Shizune: "Nothing Nothing..."

Gai: "okay..."

Gai(thinking):

_: Is there something on my face? Why was she looking like that at me::_

Shizune was smiling as she walked. The both of them then noticed Asuma and Kurenai taking a sharp turn heading towards them. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko and Iruka were hiding by a corner.

On the other side, TenTen, Lee and Neji were still watching them.

TenTen: "Huh? Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei?"

Lee: "It looks so urgent"

Neji: "None of my buissness"

TenTen hits Neji's head and he had a bump formed.

Asuma and Kurenai stopped right in front of Shizune and Gai. Asuma takes Gai and runs a direction. Kurenai went the other.

Shizune: "I GUESS WE HAVE TO TALK LATER! BYE GAI!"

Gai: "BYE!"

The both of the were departing from each other further and further. TenTen and Lee sweat dropped. Tsunade nodded her head okay.

Tsunade: "That is a good idea. Now they won't see each other till tomorrow!"

Anko: "Gah...why tomorrow!"

Tsunade: "We will be having a longer time seeing how it turns out but now, Anko you come with me to see Shizune! Jiraiya and Iruka go see Gai!"

Jiraiya: "Ugh...fine..whatever..."

They all left in their direction.

TenTen: "NOO! They went two other ways!"

Neji: "So?"

TenTen pushes Neji to Lee.

TenTen: "Go with Lee to see Gai-sensei! NOW!"

Both of the hurried up before she got more angry. She went towards Shizune's direction.

----------------------------------------------

Shizune was handed the orange letter as Kurenai dissappeared. At the same time Gai did as well while Asuma dissappeared.

Shizune began reading:

_Dear Shizune,_

_Hi Shizune! It's Maito Gai! Well...Er...Gai! For some point of time since yesterday you've been on my mind. I had to say that out in this letter._

_I can help but to say anything else about how you make me feel. It's like your sent from the heaven's youthful beauty! ...But most of all Just for one day._

_I would like to ask you one thing._

_**May you come meet me at this one resturaunt?** _

_Like..maybe a date? Just this once please! So I wouldn't have to do 1000 more laps around Konoha and I wouldn't have a broken heart! I would even have to come by and give you everything you'd ever wanted to have your love returned!_

_-Gai_

Shizune constantly blushed and hugged the letter making one of those fan-girl squees. Tsunade and Anko gave a high five at each other. Kurenai jumped up and down happily. (She really just dissappeared next to those two.) TenTen was giving a slient burst of happy-ness.

Gai began reading his part of his letter:

_Dear Gai,_

_Umm..Hello..This is Shizune. Talking to you from a letter. It's really made me happy that you came with me to the hokage's office with even your team just so you can talk to me! I really loved that. It's really something I had in mind before you got there. So I'm asking you something from me just another favor._

_**May you come meet me at this one resturaunt?** _

_I hope you don't make me sad or I'd cry my tears off with lonely-ness. And for the best thing is. The last place I'd like you to pick. If it has a sunset I'd be falling for you a little more than usual._

_-Shizune_

Gai turned red.

Gai: "THANK YOU MYSTERIOUS YOUTH OF SHIZUNE! I ACCEPT! I ACCEPT!"

Iruka sweat dropped and Jiraiya fell down. Asuma laughed quietly. Lee began crying and Neji had a frozen shocked face.

Gai: "But there has to be a best view for the sunset...the best one! One she'd remember for a very long time! But where?"

Kakashi came out from a pole near Gai.

Kakashi: "Hokage Mountain..."

Gai cried and shaked Kakashi happily.

Gai: "THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE I AM TRULY GREAT-FUL FOR YOU TOADY BUT STILL YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

----------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

Next Chapter:

Chapter 5: "My Date Has Gone Happy?"

Shizune and Gai meet up at a resteraunt. Which was really runned by Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The other part of it is that the waiter was Shikamaru and the enterainment was runned by find out in the next chapter. The other jounin and Tsunade and Jiraiya come in to have some fun inside the resteraunt too. But they are really watching them at the same time.

TenTen comes out hosting the enterainment. Lee and Neji were making sure the music went well. But still also TenTen and Lee were watching Shizune and Gai. Till then one dance just pulled the trigger.

Enjoy the Next Chapter!

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** If you enjoyed this story...I LOVE YOU ALL XD. But the pairing for this was originally called out and made by my sister Ami. I'd rather say her rp name. She is a genius! But really please try read Club Konoha also. That's our very first story. Also more GaixShizune will be happening after this chapter.After chapter 4 so it's very soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "My Date Has Gone Happy?"

By Kanuya(YinYangGirls)

Iruka was running around with food items for the restaurant coming back and forth. It was almost time and the gennin of Konoha were all trying to hurry up. Iruka left and Naruto was in front of the restaurant. Gai came in running wearing a green stripped shirt with a brown jacket. It wasn't the everyday green you see him wear, this time it was having blue also! Blue jeans!

Naruto: "Woah Bushy-Browed Sensei!"

Gai: "Is she here yet? Do you think this is okay? I thou-...wait a minute...why are you here Naruto?"

Naruto: "This is the restaurant the gennin and I had a thought to make in our spare time!"

Gai: "W-wait what!"

Sakura comes by with Sasuke in the back.

Sakura: "Hi Gai-sensei! Welcome to our restaurant!"

Naruto: "The restaurant we named..."

Sakura & Naruto: "Konoha's Finest Food Restaurant!"

Sasuke sighed in the back.

Gai: "Finest?"

Sasuke tried sounding excited but it came out sounding bored.

Sasuke: "The best entertainment in Konoha..."

Naruto: "YEAH YEAH! The BEST!"

Sakura pointed out to where she saw a figure coming out from the distance.

Gai: "Huh?"

The figure came in closer. You can see it must be a woman because she was wearing a white dress up to her knees.

**Shizune.**

She saw Gai. He saw her. Suddenly a burst of smoke comes up and right there Shizune glomped Gai instantly. He was right on time catching her before she made him fall.

Sasuke walked into the restaurant.

Naruto: "Is it only you two?"

Gai sweat drops while Shizune was still hugging him.

Gai: "Yeah...just us"

Naruto: "Okay then..."

Sakura: "Please follow me!"

She walks inside the restaurant with a smile. Gai followed while Shizune still holding on to him.

Sakura escorted them to a table in front of a stage.

Shizune popped off Gai and took a seat. Gai also took a seat in front of her. Shizune looked at the table seeing how formal looking it was. Gai looked over at a instrumental area. He notices TonTon right there on top of a piano.

Gai: "Shizune look there is TonTon!"

Shizune: "TonTon! Why is she there!"

TonTon waved her little hoof at them and made a "Bphew" sound.

Neji came onto the piano. Lee was right beside Neji waving at Gai and Shizune.

Lee: "HI GAI-SENSEI!"

In the back TenTen forehead slapped her head. Gai waved back and Shizune giggled waving back also.

Shikamaru came in with a bored look.

Shikamaru: "Here are the menus for today..._please_...enjoy the night here.."

He walked back to the kitchen with his hands behind his head yawning.

----------------------------------------------

After a few minutes after ordering...

Shizune and Gai just has gotten the food they ordered. They hear a loud voice from the entrance of the restaurant.

Sakura: "Uhmmm..Anko-sensei you can sit here with _Iruka_"

Shizune: "Huh? Anko?"

Anko: "Thankies!"

Anko pulls Iruka's arm in sitting and waving at Shizune. Iruka sits down with a sweatdrop turning red.

Shizune: "hmmm..."

Gai: "Something wrong Shizune?"

Shizune: "Are they dating here too?"

Gai: "Maybe...it's okay though right?"

Shizune: "I guess so"

TenTen came out on the stage.

TenTen: "For tonight's entertainment is based on "LOVE!"

Shizune and Gai looked at each other then looked away from each other blushing.

TenTen: "SHINO! COME OUT!"

Kiba from the kitchen made a loud "WOOO" sound. Ino pulled him back inside.

Shino came in a tuxedo with his sunglasses still. He fix his tie and pulled a microphone.

As soon as he got on stage you hear a "ERO-SENNIN!" in the back.

Iruka: "Naruto?"

Then you hear Naruto getting hurt and just pushed the door open.

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in followed by Asuma and Kurenai. Jiraiya and Tsunade took the closest table and sat there. Kakashi and Rin were watching outside with Obito.

Obito: "I wanna go inside!"

Kakashi: "If you have a date..."

Obito sighed.

Rin: "It's alright though we have our own special place with no people!"

Kakashi and Obito looked at each other then both sighed.

----------------------------------------------

Shizune: "I wonder why they are here"

Gai: "Dating? I don't know..."

Shino pokes the microphone then clears his throat.

Shino: "Today I'll be singing...and the music will be played from Lee and Neji..."

Everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands.

The song began to play and started to sound like Bryan Adams "Have you really Loved a Woman"

Shino began to sing.

Shino: "To real...love a woman..to understand her...you gotta know it deep inside..think every thought.."

He continued singing. TenTen takes another microphone and speaks.

TenTen: "If you'd like, the people here right now can dance in this special dance floor!"

Gai stood up and hands out his hand.

Gai: "Would you care to dance Shizune?"

Shizune looked at Gai's hand then looked at him while he gives a smile.

Shizune: "Uh...mmm...sure"

She takes his hand as he pulled her close. She began to blush. They began to dance slowly. On the other side Anko and Iruka already began to dance. Asuma and Kurenai stood up and walked to the dance floor looking all formal.

Gai smiles.

Gai: "It is really a joy to see you come today Shizune"

Shizune giggled and smiled. He tipped her and pulled back.

Shizune: "I didn't know you danced..."

Gai: "I saw this on movies! It's good right?"

Shizune nodded her head yes. He began twirling her and she was enjoying it. On the other side Iruka and Anko stopped because Iruka fell down blushing for some reason. Asuma and Kurenai went back sitting after the song ended.

Shino: "Alright...okay now it's your turn to choose your song since this was the only song everyone made me sing."

Gai and Shizune were the only ones still on the dance floor. She began thinking. Gai also.

Gai: "Babyface: "Every time I close my Eyes" Yeah...that one"

Shino sighed for a second then nodded his head okay.

Lee gave a thumbs up at Gai with a smile and Neji just began playing. Gai saw Lee and gave a thumbs up back with a smile back.

Shino: "Alright start playing"

Lee and Neji began playing their instruments.

Tsunade was eating her food. Jiraiya sighed and looked at her.

Jiraiya: "Why can't we dance?"

Tsunade: "Because I'm eating..."

Jiraiya sweat dropped. Gai and Shizune began dancing again.

Shizune stared up to see Gai and he looks back looking down. Both of their eyes met. Their hearts began pounding. They looked away for a while but still dancing.

TenTen: "So cute!"

Sakura: "I know...makes me want to dance too!"

Naruto: "I'll dance with you Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura: "**NO**!"

Naruto stepped back a little from the flames around her and how she looked evil.

Sakura: "I only dance with Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto sighed with depression while TenTen patted his back.

----------------------------------------------

Gai inhaled and exhaled.

Gai: "S-Shizune..."

Shizune: "Huh?"

Gai: "You have nice eyes...they shimmer like the sunset that stays in place and never moves"

Shizune began blushing again.

Shizune: "You...you too Gai..."

Gai began blushing, too.

Shizune: "..."

Gai: "..."

Their faces began coming closer and closer. The song ends. Gai and Shizune ended the dance with their faces near each other.

Tsunade watched closely still eating her food. TenTen was hoping it'd hurry up so she can take a picture with the camera she had hidden. It was so close their lips almost met until.

Lee: "GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE A GREAT DANCER!"

Gai and Shizune noticed how close their faces were and pulled back. They faces were both bright red. TenTen and Sakura punched Lee.

TenTen: "YOU BAKA!"

Sakura: "YOU JUST MESSED UP THE MOMENT!"

Lee cries: "I'm sorry! I got into the moment of their dancing!"

TenTen and Sakura sighed with the excitement that was broken from Lee's happy moment. Gai took a while to calm down. Shizune was still constantly blushing and trying not to burst happy from a short moment in time that almost happened. Gai walks up to Shizune and holds her shoulder.

Gai: "Are you alright Shizune?"

Shizune turned back and blushing, nodding her head yes.

Gai: "I still need to take you to the best view here in Konoha"

Shizune's face woke and looked at Gai thinking.

Shizune:

_: Best view in Konoha::_

Gai smiled.

Gai: "It's going to be the best view you'll remember!"

Shizune smiled and nodded her head yes again. They both walked out the door of the restaurant.

Jiraiya: "Can we dance now?"

Tsunade stopped eating and sighed.

Tsunade: "Fine..."

Jiraiya shouted out "YATTA!" Tsunade sweatdropped. As Gai and Shizune walk out the door Gai takes Shizune's hand and holds it. Shizune notices and slightly blushes.

Gai:

_: I did it! YOSH! I'm holding her hand::_

They then see Kakashi, Rin and Obito.

Kakashi: "Well I see your getting closer with Shizune, Gai"

Gai: "Just leave us alone Kakashi"

Kakashi: "Fine Fine"

Obito: "Good luck with you two!"

Rin: "Yeah! Hehe.."

Gai and Shizune blushed walking towards the hokage mountain.

----------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 5

Next Chapter:

Chapter 6: "Heartbeat"

Shizune: "Something is going on...I feel different from how I felt with anyone else.."

Gai: "Somehow this may be the right time now..."

Next time, Gai and Shizune are left on the hokage mountain with the sun setting. Will this be the last chapter? Or will it continue with more special occasions!

Enjoy the Next Chapter!

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I know I made some minor mistakes on this story. But just enjoy it. No flaming me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Heartbeat"

By Kanuya(YinYangGirls)

Gai was trying to loose his cool while holding Shizune's hand. He was trying to make it last while it can since he wasn't sure if she was going to actually let go. Shizune was slightly blushing. The were at the stairs of the hokage's mountain. Gai stopped and Shizune stopped as she took one step onto the stairs.

Shizune: "Are we going up the stairs?"

Gai: "Yeah...you can go first I'll be there in a second."

Shizune nods her head yes with a smile and slowly let's go of Gai's hand walking up the steps. Gai takes out this one black smooth box in his pocket. He opens it inhaling and exhaling slowly. He closes it and looks up at Shizune. She turned around waving smiling. He waved back smiling and walked up. Once Shizune and Gai got to the top of the area in front of the mountain they saw the sunset. It made the whole village look peaceful. Shizune was amazed at the view.

Shizune: "Wow! This is the best view in Konoha!"

Gai: "See I told you it would be the best!"

Shizune nodded her head.

----------------------------------------------

On top a roof near the mountain, Tenten, Lee and Neji were watching Gai and Shizune. The roof had a great view of where the area they can see both Gai and Shizune.

Tenten: "Great! Now we can see what will happen!"

Lee: "Good thing Sakura-chan took over the hosting and Sasuke-kun took over the music!"

Neji: "And I'm here because?"

Tenten: "Because you need to see this!"

Neji sighed crossing his arms.

----------------------------------------------

Gai walked up to Shizune and stood next to her. She felt his shoulder accidentally bump to her shoulder. Shizune looked at Gai who was watching the sunset.

Shizune:

_: I wonder how he knew this was the best view in Konoha...even though I've been here I never got the chance to see this sunset...:_

Gai:

_: Erg...I must do something else then just stand next to her...:_

They both seemed like they were lost in thought.

Tenten: "Dang it Gai-sensei do something!"

Lee: "**Go GAI-SENSEI!**!"

Tenten hit his head making him have a bump form.

Shizune: "Did you hear that Gai?"

Gai: "I thought that was Lee's voice..."

Shizune: "hmm..."

Gai: "We must be both dazed out"

Shizune giggled. She puts her hands behind he back swaying right and left. She hummed the song that she danced with Gai at the restaurant. Gai stared at her with a confused look. He shook his head and took Shizune's hands clasped with his hands.

Gai: "Shizune...I need to say something."

Shizune turned red from that out-of-nowhere-random holding both hands with Gai.

Shizune: "Uh...er...yes Gai?"

Tenten was still watching with her eyes concentrating on those two. Lee's eyes went into flames saying in his mind "You can do it Gai-sensei! Youth will lead you to your true love!".

Gai: "You may know that I've been having you on my mind...and..."

Shizune's heart began beating rapidly. Waiting for the words he would say. Gai began stuttering with his words. Tenten was shaking Lee trying not to say anything. Lee was in so much pressure trying not to make a jump in to make Gai say the words. Neji sighed.

Shizune: "and?"

Gai: "a-and...and...uhmm..."

The sunset finally lit down. Tenten and Lee jumped behind Gai and Shizune, they both pushed Gai and Shizune close together.

Tenten & Lee: "**SAY THE WORDS!**"

Gai and Shizune's faces turned bright red. Suddenly Gai and Shizune turned around and looked at Tenten and Lee.

Gai: "Lee...why are you here?"

Shizune: "Yeah! Why are you both here? Tenten?"

Tenten and Lee sweat dropped.

Tenten: "Uhh...err..."

Gai: "Lee, you know this is un-gentleman like..."

Lee: "I'm sorry Gai-sensei!"

Shizune: "Were you both following us?"

Lee: "More like stalking Neji is down there!"

Tenten: "You idiot!"

Lee: "What?"

Tenten smacked her face. Gai and Shizune looked at each other and sighed.

Shizune: "Well...can we have some alone time now Tenten and Lee?"

Tenten sighed.

Tenten: "Fine...but...tell me what happens tomorrow!"

Lee: "Yeah! I want to know about the whole story!"

They both waved bye while Tenten was still sighing.

----------------------------------------------

Gai walked to one side and paced around.

Shizune: "So what were you trying to say Gai?"

Gai stopped before taking another step. He took out the box he had earlier and hid it behind his back while walking up to Shizune.

Gai: "First I want you to close your eyes."

Shizune: "Close my eyes? But why?"

Gai: "It's a surprise!"

Shizune sighed and closed her eyes. Gai puts the box in her hands.

Shizune: "Eh?"

Gai: "You can open your eyes now!"

Shizune opened her eyes and opened her hands looking at the box.

Shizune: "Huh?"

Gai: "Open it! and you'll see..."

Shizune opened the box and there she saw it. A necklace. It had little marks around it with flowers.

Shizune: "A necklace?"

Gai: "I know it's old fashion...but I had nothing else to give to you for today...I had too much in thought to know what you'd like on this date..."

Shizune blushed. She spots little markings inside the box and looked closer into it.

_To: Shizune_

_For a one chance in a life time to say one thing._

_"**I love you**"_

_-Gai_

Gai was still trying to explain the whole story when Shizune read the words in the box. She smiled at him with her best smile ever. Not the everyday smile. It was a smile that made Gai stop and look at her. Her eyes also showed with joy as she began to jump. Gai notices and catches her hug, which made him lose balance and fell down. He clasped his hands around her waist holding her.

Shizune: "So you care? You care about me!"

Gai stopped in a short moment and smiled looking at Shizune.

Gai: "Yes. I do. By the youthful days of my life! I love you Shizune. and only you."

Shizune hugs Gai tighter. She looked up at him as Gai looks at her. Slowly their faces cam closer to each other. They kissed. Both heads depart.

Shizune: "And by now you know I love you too"

Gai: "From the kiss I say yes I knew."

Shizune and Gai laughed. Suddenly some foot steps came in.

----------------------------------------------

Familiar Voice: "So Shizune. You have to tell me why your on Gai like that."

Shizune turned her head and noticed Tsunade. She also noticed how half of the jounin who were at the restaurant showed up as well.

Shizune: "Ah! Tsunade-sama!"

Both Gai and Shizune popped up standing with both of them blushing. Anko came up to Shizune and notices the necklace.

Anko: "OooOOoo! What is this!"

Shizune: "None of your beeswax!"

Shizune stuck her tongue at Anko.

Anko: "You are going to tell Tsunade-sama and me the story!"

Shizune: "Maybe!"

Anko began chasing Shizune.

Jiraiya: "You too Gai. You have to tell us about your story with Shizune!"

Gai: "Ugh..."

Kakashi gave a nudge to Asuma.

Asuma: "Hm?"

Kakashi: "You know. It's weird how Gai got together with Shizune already before you and Kurenai"

Asuma slightly blushed and looked away from Kakashi.

Asuma: "Just shut up Kakashi."

Kakashi laughed.

Kurenai took Anko by the collar for her to stop chasing Shizune. Iruka sighed.

Tsunade: "Well let's go then! Meet at my office so Shizune and Gai can tell me the whole story!"

Shizune & Gai: "WAH!"

Everyone laughed and started to walk away. The last two was Shizune and Gai walked from the behind holding hands.

----------------------------------------------

The End

Hope you Enjoyed the Story!

Now the ending credits!

**Main Song:**

**Artist : **Counting Crows  
**Title : **Accidentally In Love

Author: Kanuya

Story Based on**: Naruto**

Main Characters:

**Gai**

**Shizune**

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Dang it! This story took a while to think about. But it looks so simple! Neh...whatever...I like this story so blah.


End file.
